herofandomcom-20200223-history
Skids
Skids appears in the 2009 installment to the live-action Transformers series.[13] He was discovered by the public when one of the Autobots, a Chevrolet BEAT, had a license plate that reads "SKIDZ".[14] Skids is the brother to the Autobot Mudflap. Mudflap is very hyperactive, while Skids believes himself to be the smarter of the two and tries to come across as mature, but nevertheless appears unable to keep quiet. Skids is 11 foot 4 inches tall and weighs 1.2 metric tons.[15] He has an oversized right arm, as opposed to his twin brother, Mudflap, whose left is oversized. Skids has two buck teeth; one golden, the other normal. According to the biography and statistics published on the Hasbro web site, Skids is 8 feet tall and he has a nearly psychic link with his brother allowing them to make coordinated attacks. It also states that Skids and Mudflap used to serve as messengers before becoming warriors.[16] Mudflap appears in the second Transformers installment as an Autobot.[4] This character is not related to Mudflap who appeared in the toy line for the first film. He, like his twin brother Skids, typically speaks in a stereotyped version of African-American "jive." Originally forming an old ice cream truck with Skids, Mudflap gains his own vehicle mode following the Shanghai operation. Their robot modes were revealed for a short time on the web, but were taken off due to the request by Activision.[5] Mudflap is 11 foot 4 inches tall and weighs 1.2 metric tons.[6] He has an oversized left arm, while his brother Skids has an oversized right arm and had a license plate that reads "MDFLP". According to the biography and statistics published on the Hasbro web site Mudflap is 8 feet tall and he has a nearly psychic link with his brother allowing them to make coordinated attacks. It also states that Skids and Mudflap used to serve as messengers before becoming warriors.[7] Skids and Mudflap appeared in commercials for Burger King during the release of the 2009 film.[8] Movie plot Skids, who originally transforms into half of an ice cream truck, fails to capture Sidewaysin Shanghai, China. When he and Mudflap return to the NEST base on Diego Garcia, they scan two Chevrolet concept cars for their new modes. Skids takes the green one after knocking Mudflap off it; Mudflap ends up taking the form of the red-orange one. They then approach and accompany Bumblebee who rescues Sam Witwicky from Megatron andStarscream. Mudflap and Skids then accompany Wheelie, Sam Witwicky and friends and in their search for the ancient Seeker Jetfireand is teleported with them to Egypt. Finding themselves at a dead end, Skids's brawl with Mudflap unintentionally causes them to find the Tomb of the Primes before Bumblebee tosses them out. The twins then accompany Simmons and Leo into devising a plan to destroy the Sun Harvester. They encounter Devastator, in which Mudflap is sucked in by Devastator's vortex grinder with Skids devastated. When Mudflap breaks out of Devastator, he and Mudflap wail on the giant, before getting knocked off. The two are briefly seen taking cover under Devastator and are not seen afterwards. Mudflap, who originally transforms into half of an ice cream truck, fails to capture Sideways in Shanghai, China. When he returns to the N.E.S.T. base on Diego Garcia he scans a new vehicle form, that of a concept car. Initially he wanted the "green one" but his brother beat him to it so he took the red-orange one. They then approach and accompany Bumblebee who rescues Sam Witwicky from Megatronand Starscream. The twins then accompany Wheelie, Sam and friends and in their search for the ancient Seeker Jetfire and is teleported with them to Egypt. Finding themselves at a dead end, Mudflap's brawl with Skids unintenionally causes them to find the Tomb of the Primes before Bumblebee tosses them out. The twins then accompany Simmons and Leo into devising a plan to destroy the Sun Harvester. They encounter Devastator, in which Mudflap is sucked in by Devastator's vortex grinder while attempting in vain to hang on for dear life. Though swallowed, Mudflap breaks out of Devastator as he and Skids battle against the giant before the two are knocked off. The two are briefly seen taking cover under Devastator and are not seen afterwards. Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Robots Category:Giant Robots Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Sci-Fi Heroes Category:Green Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Twins Category:Idiots Category:Trash Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Funny Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Living Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes